1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which executes a flushing in which ink is jetted from nozzles in order to suppress clogging (blockage) of the ink in the nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a printing apparatus of an ink jet type in which ink is jetted from nozzles to print an image, there has been known that a flushing in which the ink is jetted from the nozzles in order to suppress clogging (blockage) of the ink in the nozzles is executed, for example, at a timing based on a predetermined period, a timing at which the printing apparatus is powered on, or a timing depending on a usage of the printing apparatus by a user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-66849).
However, there is generated a problem such that, when the flushing is executed, the ink to be used for the printing of the image is decreased in an amount corresponding to the amount used in the flushing. In the present description, it is disclosed a technique in which the ink can be utilized effectively in the printing of the image while suppressing the clogging of the ink in the nozzles.